


【枪团】真实年龄操作

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: / 梗来自电影《Phantom Thread》（2017）/ 大概算黑化吧大概？
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 2





	【枪团】真实年龄操作

“我选择夜晚老去，白天年轻。”迪卢木多说。

所有人都看着他，甚至有人想要劝一劝，但他的态度很坚定。  
女巫照做了，她诅咒迪卢木多心爱的人在夜晚迅速老去，在白天恢复青春。

“这就是爱啊。”科南摇了摇头。  
迪卢木多没有伴侣。如果他某天爱上哪位姑娘，她发现了自己残酷的命运，那么起码，在白天她还能维持原貌，只把目不忍视的样子留给迪卢木多一个人。  
真是善良的人，科南是这么想的。

如果是我，我会怎么做呢，芬恩想，首先，叫我不去爱上某位姑娘是不可能的。  
他没有得出结论，随即放弃了，反正遇到问题的不是他。

女巫离开了。人们安慰着迪卢木多，还一边赞赏着他。  
芬恩在回家的路上思考起昨天赶路时注意到一些不寻常的动静，打算去看一眼。

刚一回城，他就招呼了高尔、科南和卡尔特去拿武器。但他刚转过身，枪之子就被递到了眼前。  
迪卢木多站得离他很近。他迟疑了一下，接过兵器道了谢。迪卢木多只是询问了他的去向，陪他等到其他人准备妥当，就回去了。他有点奇怪，但并不打算多想，就出发了。

那个地方离得很近，实际只是些野兽，他们一个下午就走完了来回，正好赶上各自的晚饭。  
迪卢木多不知道为什么等在路口。他们推测是心灵的创伤难以愈合，挨个上去慰问了他。  
“总有办法的，毕竟你知道，这里满地都是仙女女神啊什么的，她们都还那么喜欢你。”  
迪卢木多看起来并不怎么忧愁了，他和科南互相取笑了一番，转身回去了。

不久后，灯火在夜色中亮起。  
迪卢木多穿过清冷的街，走到芬恩的门口。  
公主正好哭着跑出来，她发现了迪卢木多后求救似的看向他，不知怎么组织语言。  
迪卢木多安抚好她，把她带去另一间屋子，提起灯走向主卧。

房间漆黑一片，寂静无声。  
听见他的脚步声，低沉的声音传来，虚弱而无奈，“不，我觉得你还是不要亮灯的好，亲爱的。”  
迪卢木多提起灯，让对方看清自己的脸，也看见了被灯光照亮的对方。

芬恩没有说话，只是看着他，似乎不知道该说什么。  
迪卢木多上前，把灯放到一边，熟练地将椅子上的人抱到床上去，随后塞上靠枕，拉起杯子，甚至给他裹了条毛毯。  
芬恩没有力气反抗，只能皱着眉看他。  
“我去热一些牛奶。”年轻人眉目柔和地回望他。  
“……水就可以了，我不喝牛奶，谢谢。”  
迪卢木多走了出去，过了一会儿端了杯牛奶进来，递到他手里。

芬恩盯着白色的液体反胃。  
迪卢木多问，“她怎么办？”  
芬恩沉默了很长时间，最后叹了口气。  
“她要离开了。我会宣布她不再是我的妻子。”  
他看向迪卢木多，他年轻俊美，拥有所有女性的爱慕，而他的眼里倒映出的自己此刻的样子，连他的妻子都无法接受。  
迪卢木多握住他的手，认真地对他说，“我来照顾你。”

芬恩低下头，牛奶散发出温热的腥味，他喝了下去。  
迪卢木多满意地接过杯子放到一边，掖好被角，一手搂过他，“睡吧，我在，一直都在。”

  
===========================

  
关于《Phantom Thread》，借一下豆瓣 匡匡 的概括：  
他强大的自我固若金汤毫无破绽，针扎不进水泼不进，方圆百米无人可近。她用毒药将他拉下神坛，制造他脆弱需要倚靠爱与关照的时刻，使他回归幼童，而她则作为一个宽宏大量的爱的施与者，将自己在他心中的排名从替补提升至必要，籍此她才真正进入了他的生活乃至人生。

看的时候一开始没适应，get到点之后发现带感得不行啊。


End file.
